Fearless
, Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift |anterior = Taylor Swift |anterior link = Taylor Swift (álbum) |siguiente = Speak Now |sencillo 1 = Love Story |sencillo 1 lanzamiento = 12 de septiembre de 2008 |sencillo 2 = White Horse |sencillo 2 lanzamiento = 7 de diciembre de 2008 |sencillo 3 = You Belong With Me |sencillo 3 lanzamiento = 19 de abril de 2009 |sencillo 4 = Fifteen |sencillo 4 lanzamiento = 30 de agosto de 2009 |sencillo 5 = Fearless |sencillo 5 link = Fearless (canción) |sencillo 5 lanzamiento = 3 de enero de 2010 (Sólo en radio country de EE.UU/Canadá) }} Fearless es el segundo álbum de estudio de Taylor Swift. El álbum fue lanzado el 11 de noviembre de 2008 por Big Machine Records. Al igual que con su primer álbum, Taylor Swift, Swift escribió o coescribió las trece canciones de Fearless. La mayoría de las canciones se escribieron cuando la cantante promocionó su primer álbum como telonera de numerosos artistas country. Debido a la falta de disponibilidad de colaboradores en el camino, Swift escribió ocho canciones. Otras canciones fueron co-escritas con Liz Rose, Hillary Lindsey, Colbie Caillat y John Rich. Swift también hizo su debut como productora de álbumes, co-produciendo todas las canciones del álbum con Nathan Chapman. Cinco sencillos fueron lanzados de Fearless. El primer sencillo, "Love Story", vendió más de 8.1 millones de copias en todo el mundo (según la IFPI). Fue un éxito cruzado que se convirtió en uno de los sencillos más vendidos de todos los tiempos a nivel internacional y una vez fue la canción country más vendida de todos los tiempos. El siguiente sencillo, "White Horse", también tuvo un buen desempeño en los Estados Unidos. "You Belong With Me" fué un éxito internacional, convirtiéndose en el segundo sencillo más vendido de Swift y en su posición más alta en el US Billboard Hot 100 en ese momento. "Fifteen" y "Fearless" siguieron y ambos obtuvieron una certificación de platino de la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA). Fearless fue un gran avance internacional y un gran éxito comercial para Swift. Debutó en el No. 1 en los Estados Unidos y luego se convirtió en el álbum más vendido de 2009, vendiendo más de 3.2 millones de copias. Le dio a Swift, de 18 en ese momento, la distinción de ser el artista más joven de la historia en tener el álbum más vendido del año. Ha vendido más de 7 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. Fearless encabezó las listas de éxitos en Canadá y Nueva Zelanda y logró el estatus de multi-platino en seis países. En total, Fearless ha vendido más de 8.68 millones de copias en todo el mundo a partir de marzo de 2011. Fearless también es el álbum más premiado en la historia de la música country, ganando el Álbum del Año en la 52ª edición anual de los premios Grammy, los American Music Awards de 2009. los Premios de la Asociación de Música Country y los Premios de la Academia de Música Country. Ganadora del Álbum del Año a los 20 años, Swift se convirtió en el artista más joven en la historia de los premios Grammy en ganar el premio. Ella más tarde ganaría su segundo álbum del año seis años después. El 11 de diciembre de 2017, Fearless se convirtió en el álbum número 121 en lograr una certificación de diamante en los Estados Unidos, lo que significa 10,000,000 unidades equivalentes de álbum. Para promocionar el álbum, Swift se embarcó en su primera gira de conciertos, Fearless Tour entre abril de 2009 y junio de 2010. Antecedentes Antes del estrellato, Swift recibió un contrato de publicación con Sony/ATV Music. En el transcurso de ese período, Swift compuso más de 250 canciones, ya sea solo o en colaboración con otros compositores, principalmente con Liz Rose o Robert Ellis Orrall, y se negó a entregarlos a actos ya establecidos con la intención de que algún día los cantara ella misma. Cuando más tarde firmó con Big Machine Records, Swift compiló su álbum Taylor Swif de material escrito durante su contrato de publicación, y esperaba hacer lo mismo para su segundo álbum. Ella dijo: "He sido muy egoísta con mis canciones. Tuve el sueño de que este proyecto [Taylor Swift] saliera a la luz hace tantos años que acabo de acumular. Estoy tan feliz de haberlo hecho porque ahora tenemos un segundo álbum lleno de canciones y un tercer álbum lleno de canciones, y no tengo que mover un dedo". Sin embargo, al embarcarse en su primera y segunda gira como acto de apertura para Rascal Flatts y George Strait, respectivamente, Swift continuó componiendo numerosas canciones. "Últimamente he escrito muchas canciones solo, especialmente desde que he estado solo en el camino", dijo. "Me encanta escribir en la carretera. Normalmente escribo en la sala de conciertos. Encontraré un lugar tranquilo en alguna sala de la sede, como el vestuario". Como resultado de una escritura posterior a la gira, Swift auto-escribió la mayor parte del material. "He escrito como ocho canciones para el segundo álbum por mi cuenta. Si estás en Arkansas, ¿con quién puedo escribir?" Durante los días de vacaciones de la gira, Swift colaboró con Rose, el músico John Rich y la cantante y compositora Colbie Caillat. En el proceso de escritura, ella estuvo fuertemente influenciada por la franqueza de Sheryl Crow y la narración sincera pero vulnerable, y la naturaleza conmovedora y sin embargo humorística de Brad Paisley; ella abrió para Paisley. Ella buscó prolongar con el amor romántico centrado el tema del álbum. Principalmente, ella no quería alejar a sus fans con canciones sobre la vida en el camino, ya que nunca podría relacionarse con canciones de ese tipo cuando era más joven. Ella continuó: "Realmente trato de escribir más sobre lo que siento, los hombres y el amor porque eso es lo que me fascina más que cualquier otra cosa: el amor y lo que nos hace y cómo tratamos a las personas y cómo nos tratan. Así que casi todos La canción en el álbum tiene una cara que asocio con ella". A pesar de su revelación de no haber besado a un hombre en dos años, Swift dijo que el álbum no se secó de tanta inspiración porque todavía sufrió rupturas y sintió sus emociones centrales. Agregando que "no le tomó mucho ella sacar ese tipo de emoción en una canción", explicó que la intimidad física no tenía que recurrir a los besos para sentir decepción, frustración o angustia. Aunque había escrito numerosas canciones nuevas, Swift decidió incluir también pistas previamente escritas, creyendo que había historias que no tuvo la oportunidad de publicar con Taylor Swift, y aún deseaba. Después de haber agrupado más de 75 canciones, la grabación con Nathan Chapman, quien produjo todas menos una canción en Taylor Swift, comenzó poco después de haber completado una gira con Strait; En el proceso, Swift hizo su debut como productor discográfico. En ese momento, ella y Chapman grabaron y cortaron una gran cantidad de canciones para mantener el mejor material en el álbum. Se planearon trece pistas debido a la afición de Swift por el número; Ella lo considera su número de la suerte. Para ayudarla a elegir las canciones, Swift interpretó varios temas nuevos: "Permanent Marker", "Missing You", "I Lied", "Sparks Fly" y "Fearless" - en el Gold Country Casino en Las Vegas. Nevada los días 29 y 30 de mayo de 2007; Sólo la última canción fue elegida para el álbum. Para enero de 2008, Swift había grabado aproximadamente la mitad de las canciones que permanecerían en el corte final de Fearless. El resto de las canciones fue el resultado de las dos últimas sesiones de grabación: una celebrada en marzo de 2008 y la otra en algún momento del verano de 2008. Cuando se le pidió que describiera el álbum, Swift comentó: "Es el mismo tipo de álbum que hice (en 2006) - solo dos años más. En cuanto al sonido, es el tipo de canciones que me gusta escribir, que son canciones country, pero creo que por el tema y por algunas de las melodías que amo usar, creo que tener atractivo de cruce". Título, empaquetado y lanzamiento Después de completar la primera canción del álbum, Swift reconsideró su definición personal de la palabra "sin miedo". Para ella, "sin miedo no significa que estés completamente sin miedo y no significa que estés a prueba de balas. Significa que tienes muchos temores, pero de todos modos saltas". Luego comenzó a contemplar la palabra para titular el álbum, y para asegurarse de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, se aplicó a todas las canciones del álbum. Al encontrar un elemento intrépido en los temas y mensajes detrás de las canciones, Swift decidió titular el álbum Fearless—''Sin Miedo'' por su traducción al español. En las notas del trazador de líneas, ella explicó además el título del álbum, Al igual que con su álbum debut, Taylor Swift, Swift estuvo muy involucrada con el empaque del álbum. Las imágenes del álbum fueron fotografiadas por Joseph Anthony Barker, Ash Newell y Sheryl Nields, mientras que la portada y los diseños gráficos fueron hechos por Leen Ann Ramey para Ramey Design. Fearless fue lanzado el 11 de noviembre de 2008 en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, y el 15 de noviembre de 2008 en Australia. El álbum se volvió a publicar el 27 de febrero de 2009 en Australia como una edición limitada con pistas extra originalmente de Taylor Swift y una nueva portada. Se lanzó una edición internacional el 2 de marzo de 2009, en España, y numerosos países siguieron en las semanas siguientes. Edición platino Swift ya había comenzado a componer canciones para su próximo álbum, lo que se convertiría en Speak Now (2010), pero también había escrito canciones que creía que no correspondían con su alcance del disco. Los incluyó en un relanzamiento para Fearless. Algunas pistas fueron escritas mucho antes de la grabación, mientras que otras se hicieron posteriormente. "Jump Then Fall" fue escrito por Swift usando un banjo y una "sensación de bienestar", lo que, junto con su carácter hinchable, hizo que fuera la canción favorita de Swift en el relanzamiento. Swift también modificó el ritmo y reemplazó la instrumentación guiada por la guitarra al piano de "Forever & Always" para la nueva versión de Fearless. La reedición también incluyó la única portada de Swift en un álbum de estudio, una interpretación de "Untouchable" de la banda de rock estadounidense Luna Halo (2007). Swift recordó que Borchetta le había dado el segundo álbum de estudio de Luna Halo para escuchar, y finalmente eligió hacer un cover de "Untouchable". Swift modificó la canción musicalmente y líricamente, y reelaboró el arreglo y cambió los versos manteniendo el contenido similar. Titulado Fearless Platinum Edition, el relanzamiento se anunció el 10 de septiembre de 2009 con fecha de lanzamiento el 27 de octubre de 2009. Luego se adelantó un día, hasta el 26 de octubre de 2009. Fearless Platinum Edition llevaba una nueva portada con el color de fondo a negro e incluyó un CD y un DVD. El CD tenía seis canciones adicionales: "Jump Then Fall", "Untouchable", "Forever & Always" (Versión para piano), "Come In With the Rain", "SuperStar" y "The Other Side Of The Door" - colocado antes de las pistas originales del álbum. El DVD incluía videos musicales ("Change", "The Best Day", "Love Story", "White Horse" y "You Belong with Me"), videos detrás de escena (para los tres últimos), más de cincuenta Imágenes (fotografiadas por Austin K. Swift, el hermano menor de la cantante) y grabaciones en el backstage del primer concierto de Fearless Tour, y "Thug Story" (un video con el rapero T-Pain filmado exclusivamente para los Premios CMT de Música 2009). Promoción Para promocionar el álbum, Swift lanzó cuatro sencillos promocionales, anunciados como "Cuenta regresiva hasta Fearless". El primer sencillo promocional lanzado fue "Change" el 8 de agosto de 2008. La canción también se incluyó como parte de la banda sonora de AT&T Team USA (2008). "Fearless" fue lanzado como el segundo sencillo promocional el 14 de octubre de 2008. El tercer sencillo promocional, "You're Not Sorry", se lanzó el 28 de octubre de 2008. La cuarta y última canción utilizada para promocionar el álbum, "You Belong With Me", se lanzó el 4 de noviembre de 2008. El 8 de junio de 2008, Swift realizó en Stripped de Clear Channel para promocionar Fearless. Dos de las presentaciones se lanzarán más adelante en la versión exclusiva de Target de Fearless Platinum Edition. Sencillos "Love Story" se lanzó como el primer sencillo del álbum el 12 de septiembre de 2008 a través de la distribución digital. La canción fue muy aclamada por los críticos de música que complementaron el estilo de escritura de Swift y la trama de la canción. La pista también fue un éxito comercial a nivel internacional. Es el sencillo más vendido de Swift hasta la fecha, con más de 6,5 millones de copias en todo el mundo desde enero de 2010, por lo que se ha establecido entre los sencillos más vendidos de todos los tiempos. En Estados Unidos, "Love Story" vendió más de 5 millones de descargas digitales en mayo de 2011 y se convirtió en uno de los sencillos más vendidos en los Estados Unidos. Es el sencillo country más vendido de todos los tiempos, y luego fue superado por "Need You Now" (2009) de Lady Antebellum, en abril de 2011. Además, "Love Story" alcanzó el puesto número cuatro en el Billboard Hot 100 y marcó la posición más alta por una canción de country en el Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) desde "You're Still the One" de Shania Twain (1998). "White Horse" se convirtió en el segundo sencillo de Fearless el 9 de diciembre de 2008. Obtuvo una recepción generalmente positiva con críticas que comentaron que Swift pudo hacer palpable su mensaje y seleccionarlo entre las mejores pistas de Fearless. Alcanzó el puesto número trece en el Billboard Hot 100 y el número dos en Hot Country Songs. Vendió más de 1.6 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos a partir de febrero de 2011 y logró ubicarse en Australia, Canadá y el Reino Unido. "You Belong With Me" fue lanzado como el tercer sencillo de Fearless el 26 de abril de 2009. La recepción crítica de la canción fue variada, desde "todos los éxitos de Taylor Swift suenan igual" a nombrarla una de sus mejores canciones. Sin embargo, "You Belong with Me" tuvo un éxito comercial a nivel internacional. En los Estados Unidos, la canción se empató para el mejor esfuerzo de Swift con "Today Was A Fairytale" (2010), en el número dos, hasta que "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" alcanzó el número uno en 2012. Dirigido principalmente para la radio no Country, la canción estableció la mayor audiencia de radio cruzada desde "Breathe" (2000) de Faith Hill. Con más de 3.6 millones de copias en febrero de 2011, la pista es el tercer sencillo country más vendido de todos los tiempos. Roman White dirigió el video musical de "You Belong with Me", que se centra en el protagonista que ama secretamente al protagonista masculino, aunque tiene una novia; Tanto la protagonista como la antagonista fueron retratados por Swift. Ganó el MTV Video Music Award al Mejor Video Femenino en 2009, pero durante el discurso de aceptación de Swift, el rapero Kanye West la interrumpió, protestando en apoyo de la nominada Beyoncé. El incidente causó controversia en los medios de comunicación, y muchos acudieron en defensa de Swift. "Fifteen" fue lanzado como el cuarto sencillo del álbum el 1 de septiembre de 2009. Fue elogiado por numerosos críticos por su vulnerabilidad y la descripción precisa de una verdadera adolescente. Comercialmente, "Fifteen" tuvo un éxito moderado, alcanzando el número veintiuno en el Billboard Hot 100 y el número diecinueve en el Canadian Hot 100. En los Estados Unidos, la canción vendió más de 1.1 millones de descargas digitales a partir de febrero de 2011. El video musical del sencillo fue dirigido por White y está muy acentuado con efectos especiales. Cuenta con Swift caminando por un jardín, donde revive muchos recuerdos con su amiga. "Fearless", la canción que da título al álbum, se convirtió en el quinto y último sencillo lanzado de Fearless el 4 de enero de 2010. La canción en general agradó a los críticos contemporáneos, muchos de los que la felicitaron por atraer a diferentes grupos de edad. La canción llegó al número nueve en el Billboard Hot 100 después de su lanzamiento como sencillo promocional. Durante ese tiempo, fue certificado con oro por la Asociación de Industrias de Grabación de América (RIAA) para las ventas de más de 500,000 descargas digitales. Por lo tanto, se convirtió en el primer sencillo lanzado después de ser certificado oro por la RIAA. Una vez lanzado como sencillo, "Fearless" solo pudo alcanzar la posición del número setenta y seis. También alcanzó su punto máximo en el número treinta y dos en España. La pista del título tiene un video musical asociado que consiste en imágenes de la gira y el backstage del Fearless Tour; Fue dirigido por Todd Cassetty. Love Story - portada oficial.jpg|link=Love Story|"Love Story" Lanzamiento: 12 de septiembre de 2008 White Horse - portada oficial.jpg|link=White Horse|"White Horse" Lanzamiento: 7 de diciembre de 2008 You Belong With Me - portada oficial.jpg|link=You Belong With Me|"You Belong With Me" Lanzamiento: 18 de abril de 2009 Fifteen - portada oficial.jpg|link=Fifteen|"Fifteen" Lanzamiento: 30 de agosto de 2009 Fearless - portada oficial.jpg|link=Fearless (canción)|"Fearless" Lanzamiento: 3 de enero de 2010 Gira El 23 de abril de 2009, Swift comenzó su primera gira titulada el Fearless Tour en América del Norte. Funcionó hasta el 10 de julio de 2010 y tuvo cuatro etapas y 105 shows en cuatro países. Las ventas para la gira comenzaron en febrero de 2009 y las entradas para varias fechas y lugares de la gira se agotaron en un registro de menos de un minuto. Recepción crítica | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4Score = | rev5 = MSN Music | rev5Score = A− | rev6 = The Observer | rev6Score = | rev7 = Q'' | rev7Score = | rev8 = ''Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = Slant Magazine | rev9Score = | rev10 = USA Today | rev10Score = }} Fearless recibió críticas positivas de los críticos, obteniendo un puntaje colectivo de 73 sobre 100 en Metacritic basado en 14 revisiones, indicando "revisiones generalmente favorables". Stephen Thomas Erlewine, de AllMusic, creía que Swift abandonó las pretensiones de los adolescentes, diseñándose a sí misma después de Shania Twain y Faith Hill antes de convertirse en divas. Añadió que Swift se presentó a sí misma como una "hermana mayor en lugar de una gran estrella", señalando a "Quince" como un buen ejemplo de ello. A pesar de que los elementos de la música pop del álbum superaban sus elementos de música country y lo calificaban como "uno de los mejores álbumes de música pop de 2008", Erlewine dijo que Fearless "se sintió estridente, un intento grosero de un éxito cruzado". Ken Tucker, de Billboard, escribió: "Aquellos que pensaron que Taylor Swift era un gran problema después de que se preparara el lanzamiento de su primer disco: está a punto de hacerse más grande. A pesar de que están escritas por un adolescente, las canciones de Swift tienen un gran atractivo. Se encuentra el genio y la accesibilidad en su segundo esfuerzo". James Reed, de The Boston Globe, creía que el encanto de Swift estaba en su composición y que la honestidad es lo que la separaba de otras estrellas adolescentes en el momento que confiaba en "grandes productores, compositores y espectáculos de Disney para una carrera musical". Comparando las similitudes entre su capacidad para "difuminar la línea entre el country comercial y la radio Top 40", Reed comparó a la cantante con una versión más joven de Dixie Chicks. Escribiendo para MSN Music, Robert Christgau encontró el mensaje de Swift sobre "creer en historias de amor y encantamientos de príncipes y felizmente para siempre" con un sentimiento sentimental, pero no obstante, estaba muy impresionado con la atractividad y el "realismo diarístico" de las canciones de Swift. Él creía que el disco "puede pasar por un álbum conceptual sobre la vida romántica de una adolescente extraordinariamente fuerte y dotada, que comienza el primer día de la escuela secundaria y se deshace gradualmente de la ingenuidad sin acercarse a la miseria o la neurosis". Leah Greenblatt, de Entertainment Weekly, declaró: "Una adolescente rubia, linda y con botones, con un bolsillo lleno de éxitos, suena como las primeras palabras de nuevo, ¿no? Pero, aparte de compartir, posiblemente, una caja de Clairol, no hay nada remotamente Britney-o Christina-esque sobre Swift". Greenblatt presumió que en ese momento su base de admiradores seguiría siendo mujeres jóvenes debido a su forma de comunicarse con ellos, pero crecería con el tiempo. Alexis Petridis, del periódico británico The Guardian, tuvo opiniones contradictorias sobre el álbum; pensó que era ciertamente "insípido y poco innovador", aunque ejecutado increíblemente bien. En el transcurso de la escucha, preguntó si se necesitaba más música de ese tipo, y concluyó que "la sensación de que el mundo va a responder a su pregunta de manera afirmativa lo abruma rápidamente". Jody Rosen de Rolling Stone llamó a Swift "una sabia de la composición de canciones con un regalo intuitivo para la arquitectura de verso-coro-puente que recuerda ... a los dioses del pop sueco, el Dr. Luke y Max Martin". Rosen atribuyó el encanto particular de Swift a la forma en que se entrelaza el profesionalismo casi impersonal con las confesiones íntimas y reales. Jonathan Keefe, de Slant Magazine, creía que Fearless señaló que Swift era capaz de tener una larga carrera musical. Sin embargo, Keefe estaba decepcionada con el álbum, ya que no mostraba mejoras significativas como lo hizo con Taylor Swift; pero, con una voz inmadura y una edad temprana, para él, Swift aún tenía tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar su oficio y hacer un gran álbum. Josh Love, de The Village Voice, escribió: "Las palabras de esta adolescente notablemente autoconsciente no vacilan, evitando magistralmente las típicas fallas del diarista de banalidad trivial y mierda pseudo-profunda". Chris Richards, de The Washington Post, dijo: "En el mundo de Swift, todas las canciones son encantadoras para la radio, lo que confirma la capacidad de la joven de 18 años para escribir una manada de melodías consistentemente agradables". Notó que la voz de Swift era mínimamente twangy y que su voz era lo suficientemente dulce como para recibir una fuerte rotación en Radio Disney, pero lo suficientemente preparada para hacer lo mismo en CMT. También sintió que Swift era una compositora talentosa, pero su consistencia a veces caía en la uniformidad. Elogios En la 52ª edición de los premios Grammy, Fearless ganó el premio Grammy por Álbum del año y Mejor álbum Country. La victoria del Álbum del Año de Swift la convirtió en la persona más joven a la edad de 20 años en recibir ese premio, superando así la victoria de Alanis Morissette por Jagged Little Pill a la edad de 21 años. Seis años más tarde, en la 58ª edición de los Premios Grammy, Swift ganó el Álbum del año nuevamente por 1989, convirtiéndose en la primera mujer en ganar el premio dos veces por su propio trabajo. Fearless fue también el primer álbum en la historia en ganar el American Music Award, el Academy of Country Music Award, el Country Music Association Award y el Grammy Award por el Álbum del año en el mismo año, lo que lo convierte en el álbum más premiado en la historia de la música country. Rendimiento comercial En la semana que finalizó el 29 de noviembre de 2008, Fearless debutó en el número uno en la lista Billboard 200 de EE. UU. Con más de 592,000 copias vendidas en su primera semana, la suma más grande para un álbum de country desde que Long Road out of Eden de Eagles vendió más de 711,000 copias en una sola semana en noviembre de 2007. En la semana en curso, el álbum descendió al número cuatro con más de 217,000 copias vendidas (un descenso del 63 por ciento con respecto a la semana anterior). Tres semanas después, el álbum recuperó la posición número uno con más de 249,000 copias vendidas, y pudo estar en la cima del Billboard 200 por un total de 11 semanas no consecutivas. Se convirtió en la chart-topper con más tiempo desde que Supernatural de Santana pasó 12 semanas no consecutivas en el número uno entre 1999 y 2000, y el reinado más largo en el Billboard 200 de la década de 2000. Además, Fearless se convirtió en el chart-topper con más tiempo por una artista country femenina, el tercero por un artista country en general, y el sexto junto con el álbum epónimo de Mariah Carey lanzado en 1990. Despues de completar su reinado en el Billboard 200 en marzo de 2009, el álbum continuó vendiendo fuerte durante el resto del año. Se vendieron más de 3,217,000 copias en el año, convirtiendose en el álbum de Estados Unidos mejor vendido del 2009. Así, Swift, a la edad de 20 años, se convirtió la artista más joven en tener el álbum más vendido del año, y la única artista country femenina en tener uno también. El éxito de Fearless se extendió por años más allá de su lanzamiento. La semana que terminó el 30 de enero de 2010 fé la semana 52 del álbum en el top 10 del Billboard 200, haciendo a Fearless uno de los 18 álbumes en permanecer en el top 10 por un año o más, y el único de la década del 2000. El álbum registró un total de 58 semanas en el top 10, convirtiendose en el álbum con más tiempo en el top 10 por una artista country. En el listado Top Country Albums de Billboard, Fearless permaneció en el número uno por 35 semanas no consecutivas. El álbum fué certificado diamante por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de América (RIAA) por ventas que superan las 10 millones de copias. Desde enero de 2018, el álbum ha vendido 7.13 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. Está clasificado como el segundo álbum mejor vendido en los últimos 6 años y el sexto álbum digital mejor vendido en la historia. Desde diciembre de 2017, el álbum ha estado en el Billboard 200 por 254 semanas no consecutivas. En Canadá, Fearless ingresó en el número uno en la lista de álbumes con ventas de más de 27,000 copias en la semana que terminó el 29 de noviembre de 2008. Aunque solo pasó una semana en el número uno, el álbum apareció en Canadá por un total de 66 semanas, y fué certificado cuádruple platino por el Music Canada por envios de más de 100,000 copias. El álbum también logró éxito en el extranjero. En Australia, debutó en el número 50 en la semana que terminó el 30 de noviembre de 2008 y bajó del listado en la semana siguiente. En la semana que terminó el 25 de enero de 2009, volvió a ingresar a la Lista de álbumes australianos en el número 42 y, nueve semanas después, en la semana que terminó el 26 de abril de 2009, alcanzó el número dos. Fearless fue certificado 7× platino por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de Australia (ARIA) por envíos que excedieron 490,000 copias. En Nueva Zelanda, Fearless debutó en el número dos en la semana que terminó el 16 de marzo de 2009 y ascendió al primer puesto en la semana siguiente. Fue certificado como platino triple por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de Nueva Zelanda (RIANZ) por el envío de 45,000 copias. El álbum vendió más de 400,000 copias en toda Asia desde febrero de 2011. En Japón, debutó en el número 22 con 4,945 copias vendidas en la primera semana de julio de 2009, y alcanzó el número ocho. Finalmente, la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de Japón (RIAJ) lo certificó por el envío de más de 100,000 copias. En Europa, Fearless también tuvo un buen desempeño, llegando al número dieciocho en los 100 mejores álbumes europeos. Alcanzando su pico más alto en Europa, el álbum debutó en el número cinco en la lista de álbumes del Reino Unido en la semana que terminó el 21 de marzo de 2009. A pesar de que descendió en las semanas siguientes, el álbum permaneció en la Lista de álbumes del Reino Unido durante 63 semanas y recibió la certificación de platino por la Industria Fonográfica Británica (BPI) por el envío de 300,000 copias. En Irlanda, el álbum alcanzó su punto máximo en el número siete, y fue certificado como platino doble por la Irish Recorded Music Association (IRMA) para envíos que superaron las 30,000 copias. Fearless vio menos éxito en la Europa continental, ubicándose entre los veinte primeros en Austria, Alemania, Grecia, Noruega, Rusia y Suecia. En total, Fearless ha vendido 9.775.000 copias en todo el mundo a partir de octubre de 2017. Lista de canciones Referencias Categoría:Álbumes